The Omega
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: Black leopards in Beacon Hill's woods? I guess it's as possible as wolves being in the forest too. It's just one semi-vicious leopard, right? Oh how wrong the McCall pack were.
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea floating around and decided to write it, will most probably only be around 5 chapters long. Set after season 4, mostly centered around the pack, no troublesome monster trying to kill them! No Braedan as well, well not with Derek anyway. It will almost include a developing friendship between the OC and Malia. Hope you like it :)**

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"Something's out there!" Malia tells us as she limps into the loft, clutching her bloodied side. It doesn't take long or the pack to be up, worry pouring from each one of them. The need to protect my cousin has me taking her pain and inspecting the claw marks on her side.

"What was it?" I ask her, getting her to sit down on the couch.

"I-I'm not sure what I saw..I think..I don't know. I was in my coyote form and I came upon it, I tried to communicate with it and it attacked me" Malia tells me. Stiles comes to her side, worried. I can smell the slight jealousy coming from Lydia as she watches Stiles check Malia over. I don't do anything about it though..i'm not getting involved with teenaged 'love'. I do glare at Stiles as his hand falls too low on Malia's back for my liking.

"What did I tell you about doing that Malia?" I growl. Scott and I taught Malia how to shift back into a coyote but she was to be careful and leave rouge animals alone. "You said you would leave other animals alone"

"You mean wolves, foxes, coyotes, right?" Malia asks me. I nod at her cautiously, what is she getting at? "What about leopards?" she asks me. Leopards? In Beacon Hills? In the woods? We have to check this out.

..

Stiles has his arm snaked around Malia's waist, helping her walk. I tried to get her to stay at the loft but she said she had to take us to where she found it..where she found a..a leopard.

"I'm catching the scent" Malia tells us. We all stop, focusing our hearing. "It's close" Scott starts walking forward but I stop him, catch his arm.

"Wait" I say. I inhale deeply.

"Derek, it's here, we have to-" Scott starts.

"Just wait" I cut in. Normally I wouldn't speak to the true alpha like this but something's off. "We shouldn't have come this far out" I tell them. "Not at night" I realise we've entered it's den, it's territory. This is all Hale land but because of everything that's been going, it's been hard to uphold.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks me. We hear a growl in the distance, in the trees. Our heads snap to it, unable to pinpoint it. By the growl, it's definitly a leopard.

"They're extremely vicious and deadly night hunters" I tell them. Scott turns to Stiles as the growls edge closer.

"Take Malia back to the loft. Lydia, go with him. The rest of you make sure they get there safe" I can tell Kira is going to object but Scott flashes his eyes blood red at them all. "All of you stay there until Derek and I get back. Go" he tells them. It's obvious they don't want to, but they obey Scott, making their way back towards the loft. The growls are much closer now. Scott shifts and I follow his lead. We get back to back, being able to see all around us as the growls are in human-hearing distance. A bush to my right rustles and both Scott and I turn towards it. Just as Malia described, a big leopard with shining black fur and viciously blazing green eyes steps out into our view. It's eyes are shining. "It's a were-leopard" Scott says. I nod. Leopard's eyes don't glow like that. It's growls turn to snarls as it stalks forward. Scott roars, his alpha tone causing me to bow my head a little bit. I notice the leopard takes no notice of Scott's rank as a alpha. I watch it closely, the way it moves, waiting for it's next action. It lowers it's body to the ground slightly as it stalks around us. It's fangs are much sharper than that of a wolves', they're bared at us as it snarls lowly at us. It's eyes don't seize to pierce into us, watching our every move as well. It's tail swings behind it, not like a dog's when they're happy but like it's getting ready to pounce and attack. It's ears are flat and pulled back as well, asserting it's possessiveness and power. It's head is bowed lower than the body, all four sets of claws extended. It jolts forward, making me and Scott even more alert. The leopard doesn't leave its spot though, it was using a scare tactic. "Derek, what do we do?" Scott asks me, watching the black leopard with red alpha eyes. My mind is racing through possiblilities, most ending with one of us dead or all of us dead. My wolf claws at me, it wants to come out. I trust my wolf.

"Let me try something" I tell Scott. I let my claws and fangs go away. I can feel Scott's confusion and his concern in this delicate situation. The leopard slows to a stop, head tiliting slightly as it watches me. I sink into the shadows, stripping my clothes off. I focus on the emotions around me, like Peter taught me. I feel the concern from Scott, what I feel the most is the leopard's anger, _she_, I can now distinguish her as a female, is angry because we've entered her den, all of us, wolves and coyote. I feel my eyes glowing again and I jump forward, back into the moonlight, my bones shifting. I land on four paws, in my full wolf form. She immediantly goes back to her hostile side, snarling at me. I growl at her, baring my own fangs at her, eyes glowing blue, trying to stare her down.

_You shouldn't be here!_ she yells at me. Were-creatures can connect like this but only if they're in their full form. It's nothing like that Twilight movie where you can hear your packs thoughts, no. It's how we talk to one another, it's like we are actually talking but it's in growls, howls and whines, we can hear it in our heads though.

_You attacked a memeber of our pack! This is Hale territory! YOU shouldn't be here!_ I growl at her, stomping a paw down in a sign of dominance. The leopard flinches ever so slightly but meets my gaze all the same.

_Hale? Tahlia Hale?_ she asks, anger still there but not as bad as it was. I whine, yes. She bows her head, surrendering. _I didn't know. I didn't mean to hurt the coyote, I thought she was going to attack me, I was acting on instinct_. She tells me. I let my posture soften, showing her I accept her apology but I don't let her dominant me, I stand tall. She glances at Scott, who is EXTREMELY confused, before she starts to back away from us slowly, not turning her back to us though, she doesn't want to make herself vulnerable. This makes something snap inside of my wolf. I lurch forward. The leopard's heckles come back up, fangs baring again.

_Where's your pack?_ I ask her. She just looks at me. She's not going to tell me and I understand but my wolf doesn't want to leave her. _You're an omega_. I realise. She growls at me and I don't retaliate. Her stance falters and she throws her head back, howling into the air. She is an omega. An omega who lost her pack.

_They were killed, by hunters._ She tells me sadly. I take a couple more steps forward slowly, carefully, I don't know why but I don't want her to flee.

_Come with us. We have a pack. That's our alpha, Scott McCall, we can help you._ I say to her. I let all angry or confrontational features disappear but I still stand tall.

_Scott McCall? The true alpha?_ I make the whine, signalling yes. She looks between Scott and I again before making her own sound of agreement. I watch her for a few more moments, I want to make sure she isn't going to attack. Once I see that she's dropped her angry posture, I slip back into the shadows, shifting back. I grunt in pain as the last of my bones realign. I quickly get back into my clothes.

"What was that?" Scott asks, still in his werewolf form.

"She was just protecting her den. Her pack were killed by hunters, she's an omega" I tell him.

"Is it safe to take her back with us? She won't hurt anyone?" Scott asks me. I didn't even need to tell him I offered that, he was willing to take in a packless rouge because that's who he is, that's why he's a true alpha.

"I think so. She said she's sorry she hurt Malia, she was only protecting her home, worried hunters were coming for her" I tell Scott. Scott shifts back, becoming the human teenaged boy he really is. Scott looks over at her and she bows her head, submitting. "I don't think she'll change into her human form, not yet, she will when she feels safe" I tell Scott. Scott nods and we approach her carefully. She stays in the same plance, glancing between us. I motion for Scott to tell her what to do. "Uh.." he starts. He closes his eyes and opens them again to show his alpha status to the more relaxed leopard. "We're taking you to our pack house.." Scott tells her. She whines in confirmation. Scott studies her for a second before leaning closer to her. "If you hurt anyone in my pack, i'll throw you to the hunters, do you understand?" Scott asks her. She shows her submission and obediance by cautiously rubbing her nose along the inside of Scott's hand. It's an uncomfortble movement for her but she obviously feels unsafe out here.

..

Malia jumps up when we lead her inside. She growls at the leopard, causing it to snarl at her, baring it's fangs.

"Malia, wait!" I yell at her, making her back down. "It was an accident, she thought you were trying to invade her home, it was a mistake" I tell Malia. Malia looks between me, Scott and the leopard.

"How do you know that?" she asks.

"She's a were-leopard" I tell them. I have the entire pack's attention now. The girl, well leopeard, in question steps towards Malia cautiously, her fangs going away. Malia looks to Scott nervously but he nods. The leopard walks in front of her and smooches againist her knee, very cat-like. She then walks past Malia and goes and sits out on the deck, looking over the forest.

"She's sorry" Malia says. I nod. "I-I could feel it" I can tell Malia's confused but she trusts Scott and I.

"We need Deaton" Lydia speaks up. I nod at her.

"Yeah" Scott agrees, rubbing his hand down his face. "We do"

..

..

**Hope you like the beginning of this fic! Giving you a little look into next chapter, they aren't exactly right about what she is. Stay tuned to learn more! Favourite, follow and please review, they inspire me and help me alot! Stay golden!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad people are showing interest in this fic :D Thanks to Erudessa-gabrielle for reviewing! Here's another chapter for 'ya!**

**Derek's p.o.v**

"By the looks of things, we're dealing with another species of shapeshifter. A were-leopard. From her dark coat, i'm guessing she's a Javan leopard" Deaton tells us. While we waited for Deaton to arrive, the leopard started to warm up to Malia and Malia warmed up to her as well now that the air is cleared and her wounds are healed. They share something noone else does, they're both forest-dwellers, both lived their lives in their full animal form in the woods. I'm proud to say, Malia stepped up and offered to look after her, make sure she's calm and also to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone. Malia took her into my room, shifting into her own coyote form so she can communicate with the she-leopard.

"Why would there be a leopard in Beacon Hills though?" Stiles asks Deaton. Me, Scott, Stiles and Lydia are surrounding the table, talking to Deaton while Kira and Liam keep themselves busy doing something else.

"Were-leopards are known to originate from mountains just like normal leopards. Just like the wendigos, they could have migrated here. We know her pack was killed by hunters, maybe she was running, the nemeton could have pulled her here as well" Deaton says, trying to figure this out as he speaks. When my room down creaks open, all eyes snap to the unknown girl wearing one of my shirts, far too big for her, and Malia with her arms around her shoulders.

"Not a were-leopard" she says. "My pack comes from the Malaysian tropical rainforest, we aren't leopards, we're were-panthers" she corrects. This is her, this is the leopard..uh, panther. She's skinny but toned. She's curvy and her hair is black, reaching down to her lower back. In her human form, her eyes are pale blue, almost turquoise. She looks older than Malia or Lydia but not as old as me. Deaton approaches her slowly, the girl's eyes turning green and a small growl escaping her lips.

"He's okay, he's our emmisary, he won't hurt you" Malia assures her. Her eyes flick to me before she backs down again. It amazes me how fast she's put her trust in Malia but it also doesn't suprise me, Malia was in the same boat not too long ago.

"Panther?" Deaton asks her, coming to stand in front of her. She nods. "Also known as the black leopard" he adds and she still just nods, glancing nervously at the people surrounding her.

"Because of where we come from, they're called panthers but panthers, leopards and jaguars are all similiar" she says quietly.

"Why don't you take a seat? I just want to ask you a few questions" Deaton says softly, motioning for her to sit. Malia nods and sits with her. She's still nervous with the others here. Scott must have noticed because he speaks up.

"Stiles, why don't you take everyone home?" Scott suggests and Stiles nods. He gives Malia a quick kiss before leaving with the others. I narrow my eyes at the spazzy Stilinski. He winks at me, smirking as he leaves. As much as I hate to admit it, he has gotten under my skin. And..if Malia had to be with anyone in the pack..Stiles is the best choice..I guess. Kid's selfless, invincable to a fault.

"What else can you tell me about you?" Deaton asks her.

"My pack were killed by hunters, back in Malaysia. I've been running for awhile" she tells him.

"For how long?" Malia pushes.

"4 years" she tells them. "Once I turned 16, I was taught to shift into my panther form. The hunters came and..and they killed them all. I was the only survivor..i've been running ever since" she tells us. So she's 20, I was right, older than the others but not as old as me. My wolf howls for her loss. We all feel sorry for the girl. She's probably so tired she's past exhustion.

"What about you?" Deaton asks her.

"Me?" she asked confused, like noone has ever cared who she is, only cared about the pack as a whole. I guess being an omega for that long would do that to you.

"Well..what's your name?" Scott asks her. She looks up at Scott, eyes darting to me and back again, speed of light.

"I was born in Malaysia so..they call me Ismah. It was to show that I would be truthful, reliable and show great self-preservation, to push me to survive, just like my mother" she tells us.

"Well Ismah, I can offer you a place in my pack but I have to know it's safe to do so" Scott says, crotching in front of her. "I will give you a week or two to show you're worthy, we'll help you learn control so you can stay in your human form during full moons and you won't have to stay in the forest anymore"

"But i'm an omega? I'm a stranger?" she says, confused by his kind actions.

"We're aren't going to leave you out there by yourself" I tell her.

"You'll like the pack, I like them" Malia says, giving her a smile. She smiles back, thanking Scott and I, Deaton and Malia as well.

..

Scott and Deaton leave once they have the information they need. Malia now lives with me so it's the three of us left. The sun has set and I can tell Ismah is getting nervous.

"You can have the couch" I say, startling her.

"Uh..thank you" she says quietly. I bring her over a pillow and a blanket, laying them down besdie her. She looks to be lost in thought and since Malia is showering, it's just us.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask her. My wolf feels like it needs to comfort her, protect her even.

"What if they come here? What if the hunters find me? What if your pack gets hurt because of me?" she asks, her eyes glassy with tears. I didn't expect to see this side of the ferocious and somewhat savage she-panther.

"You'll be safe here. The pack will protect you, Malia and I will protect you" I tell her, trying my best to comfort her. She cautiously rubs her nose againist my shoulder. Since she's been a panther for so long, it will take awhile for her to get used to the difference between panther and human life again. I watched her do this with Scott and Malia in her panther form but right now she's human..and she's rubbing her nose..on me. She pulls back and looks up at me. "Malia and I can help you learn control"

"What about Scott, the alpha?" she asks me.

"He isn't fully evolved yet. Werewolves are different, not all of us can take on our animal form" I tell her. Deaton told us that her kind can all shift into panthers/black leopards when they turn 16.

"Are you and Malia the only ones who can?" I nod. "What's your name?" she asks somewhat shyly.

"I'm Derek Hale" I tell her.

"I heard of the Hale pack" she says. "I heard about how powerful Tahlia was"

"She was my mother" I tell her.

"I also heard about the fire..i'm..i'm sorry" I know she's trying to comfort me but she's struggling, just like Malia did and sometimes even still does with certain things. "Is Malia your sister? It's just, I can smell the family bond between the two of you"

"She's my cousin. My sisters were..uh..were in the fire" I find myself telling her. And again she's rubbing againist my arm. We both turn towards the spiral staircase when we hear Malia walking down.

"I'll stay in here with you tonight" Malia says to Ismah. She nods with a smile. I get up, making my way to my own room to turn in for the night.

"Goodnight Derek" Ismah says. I turn around to her.

"Night Ismah" I say to her, I don't miss the look Malia gives the two of us. I go into my own room, getting into bed and easily falling asleep, the busy day having tired me out.

..

I wake just as the sun is coming up. I try get back to sleep but I know I won't be able to..not without checking on Ismah. I open my door soundlessly and step into the lounge area. I expect to find the two sleeping on a couch each but that isn't what I find at all. I can just make out Ismah's sleek black coat and Malia's grey coat amoungst their blankets which they're wrapped up in, curled around each other. They're not even on the couches, they're on the floor. Once my wolf and I have agreed that they're both okay, I decide to go for a long run, to clear my mind. I sneak past the two and peel my shirt off. I manage to get outside without waking them. I walk until i'm quite far away, then I take off in a full sprint. I soon find myself needing to feel the wind through my fur. I tear out of my clothes, taking on my wolf form. I keep running, feeling all the worry and fear from the deadpool, from Peter, Kate, the Calaveras, everything, rolling off me like water off a duck as I run faster and faster.

..

..

**Turns out she's a were-panther! Panthers, jaguars and leopards are considered similiar though but I like the idea of her being a were-panther, I haven't seen anyone else write it yet so hopefully i'm the first. If not, no worries :) Hope you enjoyed! Favourite, follow and review please, love to hear what you think! Stay golden!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A playful, teasing chapter :) Thanks to big fan for reviewing! I'm glad you like the animal twist i'm taking with this :)**

**Derek's p.o.v**

I walk back into the house, on all four paws. I nod at Malia as I pass her. I go into my room, shutting the door with my muzzle. I go to the middle of my room, shifting back into my human form. I immediantly go for my drawers, pulling out clothes. I get changed quickly, moving to leave.

"Malia?" I hear Ismah ask. Only then do I realise someone's in my bathroom. She's using my shower. "Malia?" she asks again.

"Uh..no, it's Derek" I say. She opens the shower curtain and steps out. I turn away quickly, away from her naked form.

"Malia said she'd bring me some clothes.." she says. I turn to her slowly then sigh in relief when she has a towel wrapped around her

"Derek, I- oh" Malia says coming in, holding a pile of clothes. I glare at her. "I forgot to tell you she was..uh..here" she says to Ismah, handing her the clothes. An awkward silence comes over us.

"We'll let you get dressed" I say, walking out with Malia.

"How was your run?" Malia asks me once we're in the lounge.

"Fine" I answer shortly. "Sorry" I mutter.

"I was thinking of taking Izzy out for abit, i'll make sure she stays in control" Malia says.

"Izzy?" I ask her, my eyebrow raised. These two have become faster friends than Scott and Stiles. Malia rolls her eyes, she reminds of Cora when she does that.

"I'll just take her to the pack's houses, show her a little of the town" Malia explains.

"Are you sure you'll be okay handling her alone?" I ask Malia.

"I'm newly turned not newly bitten" Ismah says, walking out into the lounge. She's wearing black skinny jeans and a red and white baseball tee, all of which outline her curves. I need to stop this. If Malia found out I was checking out her friend, she'd be pissed. I know I can handle Malia but maybe not if she finds out I also saw her get out of the shower..naked. Wasn't my fault, how was I to know she was getting out?!

"Sarcasm. Of all the things you could pick up" I quip, crossing my arms over my chest. I notice Malia glancing between us, a mischevious glint in her eye, this can't be good..

"We better get going, Lydia's expecting us" Malia says to Ismah. Ismah nods in agreement and they head for the door.

"Bye Sourwolf" Ismah throws over her shoulder, Malia laughing. I'm going to kill Stiles. Then Malia.

..

**Malia's p.o.v**

"So you're like a supergenius?" Ismah asks Lydia.

"Something like that" the redhead smirks. "So what about you? What hidden talents have you got?"

"Uh..none. I mean I can run from hunters and other animals, I guess i'm pretty fast" Ismah says.

"What else?"

"What do you mean?" Ismah asks her, confused.

"You must have some other things about you we don't know about" Lydia says. Ismah looks to me, still confused by the question. Teaching her to be human again..this is going to be a long and probably hard process.

"Well" I speak up, getting their attention. "She probably hasn't told you she has a giant crush on my cousin" I say, smirking at Ismah.

"You like Derek?" Lydia asks Ismah, excitement coming into her voice.

"I do not" Ismah huffs.

"I don't have to be a werewolf to know you're lying" Lydia says.

"I don't like Derek" she says, glancing awkwardly at me. "I mean hes kind and he has the greenest eyes i've ever seen and the body-"

"Okay, that's enough" I interrupt. This is the most 'girly' she's acted since she sifted.

"Oh my god! You like Derek Hale!" Lydia hollers, pointing at Ismah.

"I do not!" she objects.

"She couldn't even use my shower, she had to use Derek's" I tease.

"Hey!" she says, pointing at me. "Your shower isn't hot enough and the water pressure is way off" she defends. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, it's why I use his as well" I say. Then I remember back to earlier this afternoon. "What did I walk into today?" I ask Izzy.

"What do you mean?" she asks me. Lydia's listening intently, loving having something to gossip about.

"He was short with me, rude even" I say.

"I don't know why" she says, confused. "Maybe he was angry because he saw me naked" she says like its nothing.

"Um, what?!" I ask her, Lydia's eyes are wide now.

"I was getting out of the shower and he was in his room. Maybe he was angry because I used it without asking" she ponders.

"Okay, first human lesson. Letting people see you naked isn't normal, it's a luxury" I inform he.

"I don't understand?" she says. Lydia and I both sigh, this is going to be harder than we thought.

"Honey" Lydia says. From what i've heard, this is Lydia's field, i'll let her do the talking. "You only let someone see you naked if..well if you plan to sleep with them"

"Does that mean I have to let Malia see me naked? We slept together last night" I internally face-palm.

"No, Ismah..she's talking about sex" I tell her. "Please god, tell me you know what that is" I plead..that's not a talk I want us to have.

"Like mating?" she asks.

"Well without the commitment to each other for the rest of your lives" Lydia says. Ismah nods, seemingly piecing parts of her pre-panther knowlegde back together.

"Okay, I get it" she says and Lydia and I both sign in relief. "So now I have to mate with Derek?"

"No!" I yell. _That_ is never happening.

"Well..if you want too" Lydia shrugs. I glare at her. "Don't be such a prude. Derek's allowed to date whoever he wants"

"No, he won't be dating or doing _anything_ with Ismah" I say. Ismah is the only person, other than Stiles, that I have deeply connected with. I don't want to lose her. I've seen those cheesy romance movies and I know what happens when friends date family..it almost always ends badly.

"What if she wants to? What if he wants to?" Lydia challenges playfully.

"Okay, enough" I say. "He's my cousin and she's my friend..I don't wanna talk about this anymore" I end the conversation. From the corner of my eye, I can see Lydia smirking at Ismah knowingly and Ismah is fighting a smile of her own. This can't be good..

..

..

**So..does Ismah what to get to know Derek a little better? ;) Remember, she is still feral and quite stuck in her panther ways. Will Lydia shut up about the idea of the talk of them dating or will she ignore Malia and help Ismah? Stay tuned! Favourite, follow and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad people like this fic :) Thanks Hotaru Himura for reviewing! I agree, season one is quite boring now, ENJOY!**

**Derek's p.o.v**

"Honestly Derek? Honestly?" Malia's voice has my eyes snapping open, pulling me out of my slumber. I rub my eyes before sitting up on the couch and looking over at her.

"What?" I ask, yawning.

"You saw Ismah naked?!" she exclaims.

"Oh" I say, my cheeks heating up and no doubt turning a very deep red. "It was an accident, I swear" I say, sounding like a kid who's just got in trouble with his Mum. Malia sighs before coming to sit across from me.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" she asks, making me look up at her. "It's just..she's become a close friend to me and I don't want her to up and disappear if something happens.."

"I would never hurt her Malia" I defend.

"I know but..just don't toy with her okay? I know what if feels like to be where she is and it sucks. Don't make it worse for her" Malia warns.

"Malia, nothing's going on between us anyway" I say, realising it myself. So what I accidently saw her naked? So what i've caught her staring more than once? So what i've stared more than once?

"Right now there isn't" she corrects. "I'm not blind and i'm certainly not stupid" she points out before getting up and leaving for her room, leaving me to think about the things she's just said. If Malia can see there's something between us then is it true? Has Ismah said something to her to trigger her 'break her heart and i'll kill you' speech? With the millions of thoughts going through my mind, I don't even hear the loft door open.

"Uh..Derek?" Ismah's voice snaps me from my thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asks, studying me.

"Yeah..i'm fine" I say, avoiding her eyes..those turquiose eyes that I could get lost in.

"Izzy?" Malia calls out.

"Yeah Lia, it's me" she answers. Malia comes back down the stairs, glancing between us quickly before standing in front of Ismah.

"Did Lydia come up with you?" she asks.

"Nah, she just dropped me off..said she had a few things she had to do" Ismah tells her. Lydia can only handle so much of Malia simply because she's with Stiles. The things you notice when you actually pay attention..wait. I didn't even realise Ismah wasn't here. I should have known she wasn't here. She's my responsibility now-wait. Is she? She is living with us so she must be? The snap of fingers in my face break me from my thoughts..once again.

"Derek?" it's Malia.

"What?" I ask her, only looking at her.

"You okay?" she asks me, both looking at me with concern. I glance between the two before standing up.

"I'm fine" I answer gruffly.

"Derek-" Malia tries.

"I'm going for a run" I tell her, walking out the front door and taking off into the woods.

..

**Ismah's p.o.v**

"What the hell is his problem?" Malia asks.

"I don't know..he seemed pretty out of it when I got back" I tell her. All of a sudden, Malia looks awful guilty. "Did you do something?" I ask her, feeling the need to protect Derek. I quickly back down when Malia gives me a knowing look.

"I told him..to make sure he doesn't hurt you" she tells me.

"Why would Derek hurt me?" I ask her in confusion.

"Dump you, break your heart, whatever you wanna call it you idiot" she laughs. What the hell is she talking about? "If you wanted to..you know..date Derek or whatever, like Lydia said..I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt you" wait, what?

"Why would you do that?" I ask her.

"You're the closest friend I have other than Stiles" she admits shyly and I smile at her. "And i've been in your shoes..it's not the best thing in the world"

"You're right..it isn't" I tell her. "I feel so lost..I don't know how to act or behave, I just feel out of place within the pack" I admit.

"You'll learn, trust me" Malia says, placing a comforting hand on my arm. "I want you to be happy and I want you to fit in with us" she says. There's a long silence before I remember Derek's sudden departure.

"I'm going to uh..to find Derek, make sure he's okay" I tell Malia. She smirks and gets up.

"And i'm going to stay the night at Stiles'. I'll see you tomorrow Izzy" she says.

"Wait" I yelp, grabbing her arm. "I haven't stayed here without you before" I tell her, a panic setting in my voice.

"Trust me, everything will be fine" Malia says.

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"Okay..tell Stiles I say hello" Malia nods before leaving. I take a few deep, calming breaths before going after Derek.

..

"Derek?" I call out, walking through the forest. "Derek?" I call out, louder this time, still getting no response. I wish Malia was with me. I wish somebody was with me. I'm walking and soon pick up a familiar scent. I take in my surroundings. This is it. My den. I find myself going over to where I used to sleep, my scent still heavy in the air. Maybe things could just go back to how they were? I could be a panther again, I could live here again. I could feel whole again, not feel lost, not feel like I don't fit in. I'd be an omega again..well i'm still an omega but I would be alone again. Maybe that's what I want, what i've wanted since I turned back. It wouldn't be hard, going back. I'd shift and never shift back until i'm stuck in my panther form. I go into my den. I place a hand on the rocks and leaves I would sleep amoungst. I can go back.

"I know what you're thinking" a voice says from outside. I let my eyes shine green, growling as I come back out, ready to take on the person intruding on my former den. My scent is still heavy here, they shouldn't be here.

"Derek.." I say, seeing it's just him. I let my eyes go back to normal, my attack stance going away. "What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" he answers with a question.

"This is my home" I answer.

"You're with us now" he says.

"Not until Scott decides I am"

"He's going to let you stay" he tells me. "You've given him no reason to deny you"

"And what if I don't want to join the pack?" I ask him. Derek narrows his eyes and steps closer to me so we're less then a metre apart.

"Why would you say that?" he asks, his voice soft.

"Face it..I don't fit in with you and the pack..I just don't" I admit, looking down at my bare feet. "I feel lost when i'm like this..when i'm human. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder, waiting for the hunters to finally catch up with me..they'll kill me Derek" I say, a saddness washing over me. Derek just steps closer, until he's far too close for my liking..well, maybe I do like it. Okay, I like it. I may be a were-panther but i'm still a teenaged girl, well a young adult.

"Tell me what you're really afraid of" he says, is hands coming to my arms.

"I..I.."

"Ismah, you can trust me" he insists. I look into his piercing green eyes and nod.

"I'm scared that..if I become pack of the pack, the hunters will find us and..and they'll leave me alone again, i'll have noone again. I can't let that happen..I can't let you or anyone else get hurt because of me..I care for you all too much to let that happen" I whisper. I can't let another pack get murdered, I just can't. The hunters are vicious and cruel..I won't let them get to the McCall pack.

"You know we'd protect you if they came right?" he asks me, his arms coming around my waist loosely, carefully, like he knows one wrong move will send me bolting further into the forest.

"I couldn't ask that of the pack" I tell him, shaking my head.

"You don't have to ask..we'd do it anyway" he tells me.

"Derek, I should just go back to-" my sentence is cut off when I feel soft flesh over my lips. At first I don't react. His lips move over mine softly, carefully, he's giving the opportunity to stop this, pull away, push him away. But I don't want that. My thread my hands through his jet black hair, massaging his scalp as I finally start to kiss him back. I find myself arching into him, wanting to be as close to him as I can. One of his hands find it's way to my cheek, holding me, while the other tightens around my waist, pulling me even closer. When we finally pull away for air, his hands still hold me and he leans his forehead againist mine.

"You're not lost, you're just struggling" he tells me. "You'll find your way Ismah, we'll all be here to help you" he assures, placing another soft kiss to my lips quickly.

"If Scott wants me..i'll stay" I tell him. Derek helps fill the emptiness inside of me that was created after my pack was murdered. I feel something for him that I never thought i'd feel again. This, Derek, Malia, Scott, the pack, they all bring out things in me I didn't think i'd see again. If they'll have me, if they'll help me, I think I can be the person I was before my pack was killed. I think I can be normal again.

"Good..I don't want you to go" Derek whispers, pulling me into another kiss.

..

..

**It's the lst chapter next chapter! What do we want? Fluff, smut, what? It'll have a pack meeting with Scott's final decision for weither she stays or goes so stay tuned! Favourite, follow and please review! Stay golden!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A big, big thank you to ari for reviewing all 4 of this fic's chapters! Derek does rush into things, hopefully you feel a little differently about this chapter, if not, i'm sorry! Shout out to LoveChunk for reviewing as well! Yay! You've found another story of mine! I might be a robot ;) As you wish, here's your smut! Beware! I'll try and make you both happy, give you smut but not have it rushed, lets see where this goes! Like I said in the first chapter, this would only be about 5 chapters long and sadly, this is the last chapter. ENJOY! :)**

**Ismah's p.o.v**

Since Malia isn't home, Derek lets me sleep in his bed with him. Not in _that_ way, but he knows how fearful I am and because Malia isn't home, I would be sleping by myself in the lounge. Derek pulls me to this shirtless chest, letting me nuzzle closer to him.

"Thanks for this" I mutter againist him.

"For what?" he asks, looking down at me.

"For making me feel like I belong, for making me feel safe" I answer honestly. He doesn't say anything after that, just holds me tighter and we slip into a peaceful sleep together.

..

_Two weeks later_

We're sitting around Derek's loft, a pack meeting us been called. This pack meeting will give me a final decision on weither Scott will let me stay and join the pack or if I am to leave. Derek and I haven't started..'dating' or whatever yet. Malia has her suspicions..well we do share Derek's bed every night, but she hasn't said anything outright yet. Noone else knows about whatever we are or whatever we're becoming. Malia also doesn't know about what happened in the forest that day either. Derek and I may not be an item but we aren't exactly single either, we're there for one another, we have a definate connection, one my panther longs to make stronger.

"Ismah" Scott says, turning to me. I feel all of their eyes on me. I look up at the true alpha. "If I asked you to stay would you?" he asks me.

"I.." I say. What is he doing? He's the alpha, he makes the decisions, not me.

"I'm giving you the decision" he says, like he can read my mind. "If you want stay and join the pack, you can" he tells me.

"Am I..am I allowed to stay?" I ask him shyly.

"I want you to join the pack" he says, eyes shining alpha red. "Do you want to join us?" he asks. I look around the room at everyone, at the pack. Malia's smiling widely. Derek nods, telling me to agree. Do I want to join the pack? I glance around at them, at the pack..at MY pack.

"I want to join you" I tell Scott. Scott smiles and everyone's faces in the room light up.

"Welcome to the McCall pack" he says. I let him pull me into a hug. I haven't let anyone close to me like this apart from Malia and Derek but I welcome the feeling on my alpha trusting me enough to do it.

"Thank you" I say when we pull back.

"Congratulations" Lydia says, placing a hand on my arm.

"See? You are one of us" Stiles says, smiling, whiskey-coloured eyes sparkling. Malia comes over and hugs me tightly.

"You're pack" she says.

"Thank you so much Lia" I say, hugging her back. Malia pulls away and goes to Stiles. The pack have all now errupted into conversation, talking about my training, about the next pack night. I feel a pair of arms around me and i'm instantly on alert. I get ready to spin and fight off whatever's grabbed me but when I turn around, lips are immediantly on mine.

"Realx, it's just me" Derek smiles againist my lips.

"Wait" Stiles says, looking between us. "You two? You two, together? You two are together?" are we together? Derek answers my silent question by nodding his head againist mine.

"I knew it" Lydia says, nudging Malia. I smile at the two, Malia giving me a nod.

"Seems you've been apart of the pack for awhile, even if you didn't know it" Scott comments, smiling as well. We all enjoy a night of food, laughter and movies. My very first pack night with the McCall pack, my new pack.

..

_A few months later_

"Where are you going?" I ask Malia, after walking into her room and seeing her packing a bag. She swings it over her shoulder.

"Stiles'. Are you gonna be okay here?" she asks me, turning around. Even though Derek and have been offically dating, something i'm still getting used to but loving every second of it, for almost three months, Malia still makes sure i'm okay staying home with him.

"She'll be fine Malia" Derek's voice comes from behind us. "Go" he says softly. Malia looks back to me, still needing an answer from me.

"I'll be fine" I repeat. "Go, tell Stiles-"

"You said hello?" she asks, the same thing I always tell her to say when she leaves. I nod. "Okay, I better get going then. Bye Derek, see you later Izzy" she says, walking past us with a smile.

"Bye Lia" I say back.

"Be back before lunchtime tomorrow and tell Stiles, if he tries anything, i'll kill him" Derek growls quietly.

"Bye Derek" Malia repeats, rolling her eyes and walking out, an even bigger smile on her face now.

"You know they have been dating for quite some time now, right?" I ask Derek. "They're bound to do something" I say. I know exactly what they've been _doing_, Malia tells me how great he was every time they..you know. I always give her the 'too much information!' look but she just smirks, she's head over heels for that boy, even if she won't admit it. Derek just growls again.

"She's 16" he says.

"I was 15" I say, talking about my first time. It was with another pack member. Young, I know, but we were far too lost in the supernatural to care. We knew we weren't in love but we promised to look out for one another..then they were all murdered. And I was alone.

"I just don't want her getting hurt" he says, looking down at his shoes.

"Stiles is a good kid, he won't hurt her" I tell him. "If he does, i'll help you kill him" this makes Derek look back up at me with a small smile. He's so protective of his pack and his family, it's one of the reasons I think i'm falling for the former alpha. Derek leans in and gives me a soft kiss. I wrap my hands around his back, pulling him back to me when he tries to pull away. Derek raises his eyebrow but meets my lips again without question. Instead of pulling back like we usually do, I run my hands down his chest, edging to his belt.

"Ismah, what are you doing?" Derek asks me, catching my hands.

"I want to take us a step further" I tell him, my voice filled with lust. I want Derek to know how serious I am about our relationship. I don't want anyone else but him. My panther's been wanting to scent and claim him for awhile now, i've been putting if because I don't want to scare Derek off. Then he showed me his rare protective side..I can't resist taking this step further now, my panther longing for it too. And we're alone, for the first time in awhile.

"Are you sure? We don't have to, I can wait, I-" Derek says but I just push my lips to his again. When I pull back, Derek's pupils are dilated, wide with his own lust, his own want. He lifts me up, attacking my lips with his again. I wrap my legs around his waist, pressed againist him as I kiss him back greedily. I can tell we're moving..we aren't gonna do this in Malia's room, that's would be wrong in so many ways. My back hits Derek's mattress and Derek's still over me, me still wrapped around him, our lips still locked together. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" Derek asks.

"Derek" I whine, I can't wait much longer. I need him right now.

"Because I need to know now if you aren't" he ground out, voice not angry but lustful. Then I realise why. I roll my hips into his and feel his _excitement_. He moans quietly.

"I'm sure" I assure him. "Now" I say, grabbing his belt. "I have an hour before I have to meet Lydia at the cafe" that must be enough for Derek because soon he's kicking off his jeans, grinding againist my hips, only in boxers. It's my turn to moan when he rubs againist _there_. "Derek" it comes out a plead. Soon he's pulling my shirt over my head and i'm kicking off my shorts too. We're both laying in our undergarmets, Derek's over me, between my legs, leaving hot, wet kisses down my throat. I run my hands down his back, hooking my fingers under his waistband. "Off, now" I say, pulling at them. He obeys, pulling them off, leaving him naked. Oh..wow. Wow. Derek's been holding out on me. With a quick flick of his claw, i'm naked as well. His mouth comes to my breast, sucking and nibbling. I moan loudly, wrapping one hand around his member, giving him small tugs and run the other hand through his hair. The beta's breath starts to come out shorter. He looks up at me and I grin, i'm taking control-

Oh god.

That statement's thrown out the window when I feel two of his fingers run over my sweet spot. Now my breath is short, fanning over his neck. An animalistic growl leaves my lips when those fingers push inside of me. Derek's not winning that easily. Between my pleasure-filled moans and shaky breathes, I manage to grip him again, pumping faster. All of a sudden, Derek's fingers are gone.

"Derek?" I ask him, voice shaky.

"You're still sure?" he asks, his voice shaky with want as well. I nod quickly. Before I know it, he's pushing inside of me, properly. I moan again, much louder, gripping his shoulders with extended claws. His movements are slow at first and it starts to drive me crazy. I start to lift my hips up, meeting each of his thrusts. His pace quickens, knocking yet another moan from my lips. He leans down and kisses me sloppily, both of us caught up in this moment. He fastens his thrusts, dipping his hips as he does, making this is much more intense.

"D-Derek" I whine, feeling the heat building in the pit of my stomach, my heartbeat picking up. When I look up at him, his eyes are shining blue. He's looking into my eyes and I know mine are shining green. I can tell i'm close. Derek must know to because he speeds up, his bed creaking under us. Is this guy a machine or what? "Oh _god_" tumbles from my lips. A grin comes to Derek's face at my moans. I can tell Derek's close to because there's small grunts leaving his lips now, his thrusts getting faster, harder and deeper. Once this happens, it doesn't take long for me to lose it, the intensity hitting me hard. My legs wrap around his back, toes curling. "Oh -shit- god, Derek!" I cry out, having my release. I tighten around him, riding it out. Derek gives me another 7 pumps before he loses it too.

"Is-Ismah" he grounds out as he has his release. He slumps forward, catching himself with his arms on either side of my head. He leans down and gives a breathy kiss before nuzzling into my neck. I let my legs fall to either side of him, bent, knees still in the air. My entire body feels like jelly, i'm hit with a wave of sleepiness and I find my eyelids are heavy. "You should get some sleep" Derek says, voice soft. I nod and Derek leans back up, pulling out of me and falling down beside me. He gives my bare shoulder blade a kiss before pulling me to him, cuddling into me. Just as i'm about to fall asleep, I remember.

"Shit!" I say, flying up in bed.

"What?" Derek asks, getting up too.

"I have to meet Lydia in.." I get up, finding my phone to check the time. "In 10 minutes!" I exclaim. I quickly grab a clean pair of clothes, going for the shower. Just as i'm about to close the door, Derek's hand stops it. "Derek!" I whine. "I have 5 minutes for a shower and 5 minutes to get to the-" his lips on mine shut me up. Then he's coming into the bathroom with me, our sweat covered bodies pressed againist each other _again_. Then he's in the shower with me. _And_..then i'm 20 minutes late to meet up with Lydia.

..

..

**Really hope you reviewers liked this ending chapter and it was what you wanted! I find it really hard to write smut and hardly ever write it, i've never written it this **_**detailed**_** before either! Hope it was to your liking though! Thanks to all the readers, followers, favouriters and reviewers for this fic, I love you all and hope it doesn't suck too much that is fic is finished! Check out my others though! The Hounds Of Hell Are Getting Closer is my most updated and most successful and my most personal favourite as well, check it out! Stay golden!**


End file.
